Forgotten Date
by God'srider
Summary: When everyone forgets Tony's birthday, Abby plans something special that will bring back old memories! Stories about Tony! Spoilers for various episodes throughout the story!
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me and I wanted to write and post it! Kinda silly, but fun!! Will be spoilers in later chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

**

* * *

****NCIS BUILDING 5:30 P.M.**

The silence of the building was shattered as Abby bounded in with Ducky and Palmer in tow. Although the rest of the office was clearing out since it was past five, Gibb's team remained faithfully finishing their reports.

Once in the middle of the bull pen, Abby began, "Alright team. How much longer?"

Looking puzzled everyone stared blankly at her until Tony responded, "I'm almost done." The others nodded in agreement.

"Do we have plans?" Gibbs asked.

Abby assumed her persuasive innocence, she responded, "That is what I am doing now. Finish and go home. Dress for dinner and meet at Applebee's."

All three agents stood with their reports in hand and dropped them on Gibb's desk. Then they all gathered their gear to go home, Abby shouted, "We meet at 6:30 sharp."

In the elevator Palmer asked, "Abby, Is something special happening today?"

Looking exasperated, Abby responded, "Yes, something very special."

Half of Gibb's mouth turned up in a grin, "When do we find out about it?"

"When we get there."

* * *

**Applebee's 6:30 P.M.**

Nearly an hour later the group gathered inside the restaurant. Leading the way to their reserved table, Abby in her black pants and red lace blouse held onto McGee's arm. Gibbs and Palmer followed with Ducky as he told of a past experience.

Ziva wearing a black V-neck over a sequined green tank top walked next to Tony who happened to be sporting a green button-up. Slowly, they followed the grip brushing arms occasionally.

Once at the table the group sat similarly to the way they were walking, the group turned to look at Abby expectantly.

With a serious looking scowl, Abby looked around the table before jumping into a lecture, "I cannot believe you. It's understandable to forget while you are working a case, but all of you are still oblivious. No one has even uttered one word all day. Sometimes you all disappointment."

In response to their continuing blank looks, Abby folded her arms tightly across her chest and frowned, "Well, then I'll tell you." She paused for affect and for a moment they held their breath waiting.

As she spoke Abby glared at each individual her look relaxed when she met Tony's eyes, "Today," she drug the word out in emphasis, "is Tony's birthday."

Realization dawned on everyone's face and they all looked at Tony. Shock played on his features and his mouth hung open in astonishment.

Ducky recovered first, "Anthony, I am sorry, my dear boy. I cannot believe I forgot."

Sheepishly, Tony replied smirking, "It's alright, Duck."

Tony broke off when Gibbs, who was sitting on Tony's left slapped the back of his head and answered his silent question, "for not reminding us."

Opening and closing his mouth, Tony said, "You were all busy and I didn't really mind if no one remembered. Hey, you don't remind us, Boss."

As a chorus of "Happy Birthdays" echoed around the table, Gibbs sent Tony a steely glare with a hint of a smile attached. Actually seeming embarrassed, Tony answered, "Uh, thanks."

Abby again broke in, "Wait everyone, that's not all. I have something specific planned for tonight. Each of us will take turns telling stories about our favorite memories with or about Tony and Tony has to share too!" She clapped excitedly in front of her.

She was met with confused looks so she added, "Come on you guys, it will be fun!"

Looking slightly uncomfortable, Tony responded, "Uh, I'm not sure that's a good idea. We can just have normal conversation."

Abby inserted, "No. We need to show you that we love you! We will share any story that either some people don't know or anything really."

Ducky added, "Anthony, we have plenty of stories and it is your birthday so we will continue with Abby's plan."

Grinning slyly, Gibbs said, "Yeah, DiNozzo. It'll be fun."

Immediately Abby nearly shouted, "I'll go first!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! So I have been horrible at updates and I am sorry! I hope you readers like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...:(**

* * *

The whole table was quiet waiting to hear Abby's story curious to what she would choose.

Abby began to recall the story from at least five years before, "Okay, well it happened a long time ago, but it was one of the only times I have ever seen Agent DiNozzo in action."

Tony frowned trying to remember whatever Abby was talking about. The others patiently waited for Abby to continue.

The Goth grimaced as she said the next word, "Ari," she had to stop and swallow as the rest of them tensed at the name and the memories accompanying it, "tried to shoot me while I was in my lab. Tony had me on the ground and was protecting me with his own body before my mind even registered why the window exploded."

Looking at Tony, Abby saw all the different emotions in his eyes and she continued, "He dragged me out of range of the window and basically he saved my life," she shot Tony a tender smile tinted of thanks and sadness, "I also realized Tony is buff."

Her comical announcement lightened the sorrowful atmosphere hanging over the table and laughter replaced it. Ziva poked Tony's right bicep, "Oh, so he is."

Gibbs assured Ziva playfully, "You could still take him, Ziver." Laughter again rippled over the group and Tony moaned fearing what was to come. Although he pretended to love being the center of attention, he really didn't like it to much. He much preferred setting other people up for it.

When the table was quiet, Abby asked, "whose next?"

An awkward silence covered the table until Palmer spoke up timidly, "Uh, even though Tony always jokes with me, he has always been nice to me. I don't have many memories with him only some in passing. He may not know it, but he always makes me feel valued whether it is making fun of me, which actually does cheer me up, or whether he just says 'hi', he always makes me feel needed."

Tony shared a smile of understanding with Jimmy as they remembered the advice Palmer had given in Gibb's absence and when Grant resurfaced claiming innocence. Jimmy smiled in return and nodded his head confirming Tony's thoughts.

The others just watched wondering at the small exchange content to keep their secret quiet. Food arrived and everyone began to eat.

After a few moments, Ducky spoke up, "I'll go next. I have a specific story that will be new. There are two that go hand-in-hand about our dear boy," Ducky started his memory in his typical accent. "We were aboard Marine 1 in the President's office Tony and I hurried to take pictures of one another in the President's office while Gibbs was distracted, but of course he knew what we were doing anyway. I will take this opportunity to say it was Tony's idea."

The whole table burst into laughter at Ducky's accusation. Gibbs and Tony smiled remembering that specific case and all it entailed. Ducky continued when everyone had recovered, "There was a dispute over who the body would be given to and as we all know Gibbs doesn't like giving cases over to agency especially the FBI. Tony helped him devise a plan so NCIS could get the body."

Tony shook his head already laughing at the memory as Ducky continued a chuckle mixing with his words, "Tricking the FBI into thinking they had the body, Tony heroically rode in a body bag in the bag of an FBI vehicle." The table erupted in hysterical laughter visualizing Tony playing dead to fool the FBI.

Tony added, "Maybe that's why Fornell doesn't like me. I outsmarted him." Everyone continued to laugh about the story they had never heard before.

Gibbs remembered the time fondly, "You could have lasted longer too if I hadn't of called ya. I almost regretted letting you ride in there because you complained so much afterward."

McGee frowned in confusion, "Why did he complain? He has always liked a good practical joke."

Gibbs smirked, "The FBI was pretty upset when they heard their dead body answer the phone so they threw him out on the beltway." The table burst into fresh laughter and Gibbs waited patiently until it had mostly subsided to add, "When he did that for NCIS, I realized what a loyal agent he'd be."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Tony muttered, "I'm all about my job and jokes and when they come together well it's priceless."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Pretty please review!!!!! Let me know who you think should share next? And tell me if you want a specific memory put in or have any other ideas!**

**I seriously would love to get some feedback so really review, it helps me tons!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm finally updating!!! Sorry it took so long! Here is Ziva's story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or characters!**

* * *

Smiling brightly as her plan panned out, Abby decided to forget about going around the table in order and nearly shouted, "Ziva, you go next!"

"Oh, Abby. I need more time, come back to me later," Ziva grinned and begged Abby to skip her.

Rolling her eyes, Abby responded, "No, you go now. I wanna hear what story you will share from the many adventures of NCIS partners Tony and Ziva."

The table chuckled at the Goth's description of the pair. Ziva sighed, "But there are so many." She rested her fork against her plate and looked up at the ceiling remembering all of their time together. An idea struck her and she looked at Tony, who smirked at her.

Gibbs teased in his gruff voice, "Gee, Ziver. There can't be that many good memories with Tony can there?"

Another laugh passed around there table. Tony shook his head and Gibbs patted him on the shoulder. Ziva pretended to glare at her boss, "Sure, there are. Okay, I picked one that is very recent. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and shouted "yes already". Tony looked at Ziva and muttered, "Uh-oh. This should be interesting."

Smiling at Tony's whispered comment, Ziva continued, "At Christmas, Tony and I were sent to pick up Tibbens from a bar and bring him in for questioning." Ziva paused seeing Tony smirk as he realized where she was going with the story. "Well, there was some…complications to our mission. Things were said and done and I reacted by subduing Tibbens."

People began to smile at Ziva's telling of the story, which they had heard so many versions of float around the building. She continued, "After I had him on the ground, I realized I had made a few mistakes. First, I took down a…" Ziva looked at Tony and squinted, "redneck in his own woods."

The table laughed at her analogy and Tony smiled broadly giving her a thumbs up, "You got it!"

Smiling proudly, Ziva kept talking, "So his friends were all there watching and ready to have his back. Second I have not had to physically fight with a person in quite some time so it took most of my attention. Third I turned my back on the whole bar and therefore created an opening. Lucky for me, my partner, Agent DiNozzo was prepared for my mistakes. Tony had my back and fought off three or more drunken rednecks to protect me. If he had not been there, I fear to think what could have happened."

Shaking his head slightly, Tony spoke up, "You would have been fine and if I'm remembering correctly, you ended up saving my butt after that big guy threw me on the pool table and was going to smash a bottle over my head."

Trying to stifle there laughter, the rest of the table waited to hear Ziva's response. "You held them off for quite some time before that and after I had handcuffed Tibbens, I turned to see you getting beat up on my behalf," she looked seriously at him and lowered her head determined to win the discussion.

"It really was no big deal. I'm your partner and partners are supposed to have each other's backs. Anyone would have done what I did while you took care of Tibbens," Tony argued with his female partner.

Biting her lip to keep from grinning, Ziva teased, "Tony are you saying that McGee would have done the same as you in the situation?"

Grinning back at her, Tony frowned, "Well, Probie would have hesitated longer than I did and he wouldn't have lasted nearly as long, but eventually he would have attempted to help."

McGee opened his mouth to argue, but Abby beat him to it, "Tony, Tim is a perfectly capable agent."

"Never said he wasn't, Abs," Tony smiled at McGee.

Finding his thoughts, McGee spoke up, "Tony and Ziva are right. I wouldn't have responded as well as they did. I'm too analytical."

"We all have different high points, "Gibbs told his younger agent. McGee smiled in satisfaction over Tony's indirect praise and Gibbs' indirect compliment. He knew it was the best he'd ever get from those two.

Suddenly Palmer refocused the attention back to the story, "Wait, Tony, you got thrown on the pool table?"

"Yes, Palmer. Yes I did. And Special Agent David saved me from having an awful headache," he turned his gaze steadily back to Ziva.

Ziva returned his gaze, "We will call it our truce for now. We saved each other. My point however was that you are a great partner and you have my back."

Still staring at Ziva, Tony replied, "And my point is you are a great partner and have my back and we make a great team."

The other members of the dinner party squirmed slightly as Tony and Ziva stared searchingly at each other. Gibbs muffled a knowing smile in his napkin as the partners were entranced with each other. Ducky tried to distract Palmer with a medical story. Abby smiled out right thrilled with the development between the agents while McGee smirked at her excited face.

After a minute, the two realized their trance and embarrassedly glanced to the rest of the table. Abby glowed with satisfaction, "Okay, Gibbs or McGee, who is ready to tell a story?"

* * *

**REVIEW, it will help me to update faster!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! I didn't take as long as last name!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS...sad.**

* * *

McGee timidly raised his hand, "Uh…I'll go next."

Grimacing Tony teased, "Go easy on me, Probie." They shared a smile as they each thought of various memories of the past that would not necessarily put Tony in a good light.

"Don't worry, Tony. Tim won't spill any of your shared secrets," Gibbs smirked at his boys remembering their early days together. The two boys he saw as sons were now men and acted like brothers.

Taking a breath, Tim looked at Tony trying to focus on his thoughts without getting flustered, "Well, I can't exactly tell you all everything, but I'll try to get my point across."

Abby huffed, "I wanna know everything."

"Sorry Abs, some things we have agreed to keep between us. Right McSecret?" Tony grinned across the table at his friend.

"Right. Anyway as everyone probably knows Tony likes to tease me and jokes about slash with me." McGee began to share and everyone hid a smile at his statement of the obvious. "Sometimes, I get frustrated with it, but I understand now that that is just how he operates and he doesn't do it to hurt anyone he does it because it is amusing and fun."

"It took me a while to get that, but I finally got it a couple years back," McGee swallowed ignoring the pressure squeezing his heart about the next part, "After I shot that cop and we went home for the night in between solving the case, I was a wreck.

"Of course, I wouldn't admit it, but I was and then I hear someone making a beat on my door. It could only be DiNozzo. I wasn't going to let him in. But he has a way of getting around people's defenses." The table shared looks and laughed lightly while Tony grinned happily.

McGee continued, "At first, he was trying to get me to go out. I snapped at him and he backed off. However, he still didn't leave. He doesn't give up very easily. I realized that he was trying to cheer me up so I was honest with him about something. Uh…I was questioning being a field agent."

"Oh, Timmy. If I had known I would have called or something," Abby looked sympathetically at McGee and patted his hand.

Pulling his mouth into a small smile, McGee kept talking, "No need Abby. Tony shared something with me and that is when I figured it out. He messes with me because that is how he is and he was just looking out for me. I've had a better understanding of him since then and he really helped pull me out of my rut.

"He stayed with me until around 0400 watching movies and talking to me. Basically, he got me through the night and showed me that he cared," McGee smiled at Tony and then looked around the table. "Sorry, that took so long everyone. I guess I had more to say than I though.

"One more thing though, Tony I just want to say thanks for being my friend over the years and helping me to become a real field agent. I've learned a lot from you and to be honest, I'm not so sure I could have made it through some of our cases without your jokes. They keep me going and uh…so do you."

In agreement the rest of the table clapped, Tony ducked his head slightly for the praise and nodded his thanks. "I have something to say in response to McGee's lovely speech. Thanks for all the credit, McGee but you did all the work. I was just there to help you out when you needed it which wasn't often. So I was glad when I could help. After all what are brothers for?" Tony sent McGee a huge grin, "Plus, I hate to admit it, but I learned a lot from you too. Not nearly as much as you have learned from me of course, but I did learn."

After Tony admitted that McGee was like his brother, a slow grin spread across Tim's face until he was smiling fully, "Thanks Tony. You're like my brother too." They shared another smile.

Abby wiped a few tears from her eyes, "That was so sweet." Ziva had dipped her head to avoid showing her emotional smirk about her partners.

Gibbs teased them, "Should've admitted it long ago. Neither of you were fooling us."

"That is true, my dear boys. We all knew you two are like brothers, but waited to see you figure it out," Ducky added with a smile. Palmer was just smiling at them, happy they had discovered their unique relationship.

After a few moments of forks against plates, Abby piped up, "That leaves Gibbs to share before Tony has to reveal something." The table turned to look at Gibbs curious as to what he would choose to tell.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!! If anyone has ideas for Gibb's and/or Tony's stories let me know!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is!! I would have it sooner but it was stuck on our laptop with a virus and then figured out how to get it off! **

**Enjoy!**

**Same disclaimer!**

* * *

Huffing loudly, Gibbs glanced around the table before settling his steely blue eyes on Tony, his senior field agent.

Ducky encouraged him, "Come on, Jethro. We know you have plenty of times to share with us."

"He's hung on longer than anyone has so I gotta narrow it down." Gibbs squinted trying to think of a memory with greater significance than the normal times.

McGee teased, "Boss, you can't have that many good memories with him." Everyone laughed and Tony pointed at McGee shaking his head, while he laughed with them.

"Yeah, Boss. Maybe a lot of times when you had to put me in my place though," Tony laughed with his friends around the table and Gibbs shook his head.

Clearing his voice, he began, "Alright. I picked one. It just so happens I picked one of the many times Tony has succeeded in scaring me half to death."

Abby jumped in, "Plenty of those times! You always acted different when it was Tony in trouble."

Raising his eyebrows Tony looked at Gibbs, "Really, Boss?"

Sending a glare toward Abby, Gibbs answered Tony, "I didn't want to have to train someone new. Do you wanna hear my story or not?"

The table fell in to silence as Tony and Abby nodded. Gibbs started his memory, "Uh, it was at least five years ago. We were looking for a Marine named, Bill Atlas. Tony and Kate slept in the bull pen for a few hours in between chasing leads.

"Eventually, Tony ended up convincing me to let him shadow our suspect and things were quiet for a while. As he was leaving the bar to follow Sacco, Tony called me with an update. At first he sounded fine and then I heared his words begin to become forced. By the time he said, 'Boss, I think I screwed up.' I was worried." Gibbs cleared his throat again trying to handle the emotions that came with the memories.

"I yelled his name a couple of times and grabbed my keys to find him. We searched and searched with the time dragging by. At one point, I stubbornly admitted to myself that Tony was like my son. I knew if I didn't find him I would never be the same.

"Finally, we got a solid lead that brought us to the elaborate sewer system. Unable to bring myself to wait idly for back up, Kate and I went in. I'll never forget the moment I heard Tony whisper, 'Boss?' That was one of the first moments that I was full on proud of my ding-a-ling agent. He had managed to escape their dungeon and was basically carrying Atlas through the maze in the sewer. Remaining calm, he had kept Atlas calm too and essentially saved them."

Gibbs smirked at Tony, "He is irreplaceable."

Tony smiled at this comment that Gibbs had told him sarcastically on that day years ago.

"And I have been proud of him many times since. He is a capable and competent guy with a sense of humor. And that is one of my favorite memories of him."

Abby clapped her hands, "But why was that your favorite? I mean Tony has almost died a lot of times and done a lot of great things so why that one?"

Groaning, Gibbs answered Abby, "He really proved himself as an agent by escaping and being determined enough to carry a marine through tunnel after tunnel. Tony wouldn't think of leaving someone behind and that proves he would do the same for any of us. I had spent the previous year or two training him and he not only had my trust," Gibbs paused shaking his head to keep going.

"But he had my respect because you can't really teach loyalty; it is something that has to be learned on your own. And Tony is a great example of loyalty to the people that he cares about and to his job and to the people we help in that job. Am I done now?" Gibbs looked at Abby for permission to resume his role as the functional mute.

She nodded vigorously. McGee smiled at his Boss, "I like it when you talk more, Boss. It doesn't happen often."

The others agreed and Gibbs smiled too, "Don't get used to it."

As the others fell into a conversation about some semi-related topic, Gibbs glanced at Tony. The younger agent held his gaze and Gibbs saw the thanks and pride shining in his eyes at the story Gibbs had shared. He hoped Tony's confidence had risen at least slightly.

Appreciatively, Tony smiled at Gibbs and then looked at the rest of the table. After the waitress took their orders for dessert, Abby narrowed her eyes at Tony, "Okay, Tony. It's your turn. Tell us something we either don't know or share a memory that some of us don't know."

* * *

**REVIEW!!! Ideas for Tony's memory!!! Did you like it? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Took me long enought but here is Tony's story!!!**

* * *

Tony looked at the people around the table for his birthday. The people that had been with him through some of the most memorable times in life and the toughest times in life. These people were not just his co-workers, but his friends. This was his family.

As he studied his family, Tony wondered if he should be brutally honest with them and share one of the hardest points in his life. They had all been honest with him so he should do the same in return. The next dilemma was which hard time in his life.

His mother had died when he was 13. His dad was a drunk, who spent his time ignoring his son to flirt with young women. College had been one big party just get wasted and pick up chicks, they had been some of the most empty days of his life. He had joined the police academy without a word of praise or encouragement from his father.

At NCIS he had lost friends, been injured, almost died, gotten the plague, and some other stuff he couldn't remember off the top of his head. Then the story that he needed to share entered his mind and it was obvious. He had to tell them even if he didn't want to. They deserved to know.

Tony grimaced, "I thought of my story slash memory."

Hiding a smirk, Gibbs grunted, "You sound so thrilled to share, DiNozzo."

"Yeah, Tony. You don't want to talk about yourself? This is strange," McGee smiled teasingly.

"I know it's a shocker. Uh, this particular story is hard for me to share," Tony paused to collect himself, "About 3 years ago, you will all recall my undercover mission with Jeanne Benoit."

Everyone nodded while reacting differently at the same time. Gibbs and Ducky were straight-faced, but their eyes held a glint of sympathy. Palmer cleared his throat uncomfortably while Abby showed sadness. McGee looked down at the table and Ziva raised her eyebrows surprised that Tony would relive that time with them.

"Anyway, I never did tell you all the whole story and I think you all deserve to know since you are basically my family. I had fallen in love with Jeanne, although most of you figured that out. I knew it was stupid of me since after all I wasn't who she thought I was and she was an assignment, but I couldn't help myself. She helped me realize there could be something more than shallow relationships or one night stands," Tony paused to think for a second.

"Unfortunately for me I learned commitment in a relationship that could never work out or end well. But hey, live and learn right," Tony grinned before continuing, "Uh, the night before my car blew up, I went to the hospital to visit her and there were some complications. They had a patient that had been hit by a taxi and had a severely broken leg, but was very difficult to help. His sister and her boyfriend came and you could tell she was on drugs and he was in charge of her. To make the story shorter, he had smuggled drugs into the country via his intestines and he died when the bags burst. The boyfriend snuck into the morgue with the sister and was going to cut this kid open for the drugs. Sick I know."

Palmer exhaled, "The stupid things people do for drugs. That is just absurd."

Frowning, McGee leaned his elbows onto the table looking at Tony, "I agree with Palmer. That is so twisted."

Abby bounced in her seat, "Keep going, I wanna know what happened next."

Tony smiled, "Well, little girl, I'm not going to tell you about what drugs made the sister do later, but back to the story. Dr. Benoit and I went down after them and were held hostage by the guy. He made Jeanne call off security by holding a scalpel to me. I had tried to reach for my gun before we went in, but uh... the whole undercover thing kinda messed that whole advantage up for me."

His co-workers laughed at his rendition of the story. Tony was always sure to slip humor in so the mood would stay light in the most serious of moments.

He continued, "He knocked me out a while later and was making Jeanne cut the guy open because apparently if he would have tried it on his own he would have made a terrible mess because our intestines are a lot longer than it seems. After she had performed the procedure, things went a little south and I ended up diving for the gun on the floor and shooting the guy in the shoulder."

Holding up his hand, Gibbs looked at Tony, "You didn't kill the guy, DiNozzo. I thought I trained you better than that."

"I didn't want to look like to good a shot in front of Jeanne, who thought I was a professor and I didn't want to kill the guy in front of the sister. Well, we got out of there and the fun wasn't over. La Grenoille was there to take us to breakfast and on our way, my car blows up. As you all know this ruined basically everything. We stopped at some park thing to regroup and I say my moment. I had to tell Jeanne the truth, no matter what," inhaling a big breath Tony paused again.

He smiled reassuringly, "I know someone of you would like to know about the conversation, but I'm going to give the highlights. I told her I was an NCIS agent after her dad not her and she of course, was confused and overwhelmed. I ended up back at NCIS where all of you were so relieved to see me alive."

Ziva smiled, "Of course."

Smugly Ducky responded, "Although, I knew you were not dead."

"Yes, Ducky, but we were relieved just the same," Abby smiled at the ME and then at Tony.

McGee frowned, "Don't get me wrong, the whole being held hostage by a drug addict at the hospital without your gun is impressive and an exciting story, but you told us all of that just to give us the background on what happened before you came home?"

"There is more, McImpatient. I figured I may as well give you the background so you all could understand completely the significance of the next part," Tony made eye contact with Ziva briefly before he kept talking, "When Zi and I went to Jeanne's to look for her later, Ziva found the letter she had left for me. It held more than I expected. She was given me a chance to continue our relationship and try again." Tony stopped talking.

Abby frowned, "But you didn't take it, I thought you said you loved her?"

"Patience, Grasshopper." Tony imitated a movie, "She was letting me have a second chance, but it came with a price. She wanted me to choose to continue my life with her as she knew it before not how it really is. She wanted me to choose between NCIS and her. Jeanne only wanted me if I was who I had been undercover. I was still who I am everyday while I was undercover. I didn't pretend much, I still quoted movies and made jokes so that was much different. At first the decision seemed impossible, the first girl I had every loved and the job that I loved, but then I realized without being an agent I wouldn't be who I truly was because it makes up part of me. You guys are here at NCIS and if I wasn't then when would I see you. You are my family and I eventually realized that. I couldn't try again with Jeanne because she wanted Tony DiNardo and I am Tony DiNozzo, NCIS agent. My family makes up a part of who I am and without you, I wouldn't be the same," Tony stopped to look around the table and the people he had chosen. They were all smiling, but not the joyful smile of happiness, but the sentimental smile of people that were touched in a good way by another. The only one not smiling was Ziva, who instead looked slightly sad but no one other than Tony could notice.

Abby had a few tears trailing down her cheeks, "I feel so...special, touched, guilty."

"That my dear boy was a very insightful choice and I agree with Abigail," Ducky nodded his head, eyes shining with pride.

"I actually have more to say real fast, you shouldn't be guilty," Tony started talking again, "I made the decision and followed my heart as cliche as that sounds. I made my decision not only based on what I said earlier, but that I also realized that I wasn't so much in love with Jeanne as I was with the idea. See I had never had a meaningful relationship before and Jeanne was kind, sweet, smart, and attractive so what else could a guy ask for. She just wasn't for me. Sure we had done fine for the time we had been together, but it hadn't been very long and we hadn't faced any real trials. Until the end, our relationship hadn't been tested. Sure she laughed at my jokes but would she always, probably not she was too structured and sensible for that. No relationship should start with lies and although we could have overcome that I didn't want to. I had fallen into the emotions of love and hadn't thought about what I really felt. I felt the longing to want to love and Jeanne was there and I liked her a lot, but I didn't love her. So uh, thanks for being my family and helping me make the right choice and for listening to my incredibly long story." He looked up just in time to see tears pooling in Ziva's eyes despite her soft smile. Their eyes met.

She tried to blink the tears out of her eyes before he noticed, but it was too late. He sent her a small smile of reassurance in return and she dipped her head. With no words and only those actions, they agreed to talk later.

By the time their short encounter was over, the rest of the table had absorbed his whole story and were ready to respond.

Gibbs patted him on the back, "We look out for our own even when we don't know it."

Smiling broadly Palmer spoke up, "Glad we mean that much to you, Tony."

"Thanks for being there for me, all of you," Tony grinned. "Are we getting dessert?"

Everyone laughed out loud at his constant hunger and easy humor. This birthday would always be his favorite.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!!! That may be the last chapter....**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally finished the story! I was going to leave it at 6 chapters, but I noticed some reviews wanted a certain conversation between our favorite ninja chick and birthday boy! So here you go, hope you like it! **

**REVIEW**

* * *

Everyone had made it to their cars already except Tony and Ziva. They were strolling along slowly together neither one wanting to bring up the subject.

Feeling new strength from all his birthday stories, Tony decided to break the silence, "So Zee-vah, you seemed a little emotional earlier."

"I was not emotional, it was just...I had something in my eye...oh what the heck, yes I was slightly emotional," Ziva refused to look at him while they walked.

A cocky grin covered Tony's face, he had flustered the ninja chick, "Why would that be?"

She glared at him from the corner of her eye, "Your story was quite touching. I have never had a real family."

"That was not the part of the story that you had tears in your eyes. If I may recall, it was the part about me not really loving Jeanne," Tony steered them beneath a blossom tree.

"I do not recall," she colored ever so slightly.

Seeing his chance, Tony decided to take it before he lost his nerve, "Well, Ziva I left some of my reasons out for not loving her."

Ziva glanced up at him, "Okay, go on."

"I told everyone about how I liked the idea of loving her and that it could have worked, but we had not faced any real trials. I said she was there and so I told myself I loved her cause it was convenient. But I left out my main reason," Tony took a deep breath. " I tried to really love her because I was trying to not fall in love with someone else. I told myself I loved her, but in the end I couldn't keep lying to myself because I love someone else."

Excited and nervous all in one, Ziva managed, "Oh. So why do you not tell this other woman that you love her instead of dancing around the subject and pretending to love someone else?"

"Partly because I am chicken afraid of commitment and partly because I was worried she would not share the feelings. Now I have realized love is more than feelings," Tony paused looking at Ziva for any reaction.

Her eyes brightening, she asked, "So what is love Tony DiNozzo?"

"Although love has a whole lot to do with feelings, love is also a choice that two people make. And even though sometimes feelings fade, they can always remain if those two people really do love one another especially if they have experienced a lot together," he found Ziva's hand with his own. "Ziva I fell in love with you and the more I tried to fight the feelings, the stronger they were. I tried to choose not to love you, but somethings really are inevitable because the more I tried to move on the more we went through together and the stronger our bond became. So Ziva I choose to love you."

Squeezing his hand lightly, Ziva felt a soft smile on her lips, "Tony, I have tried and tried to stop my feelings because I also fell in love with you, but then you were in a relationship with a certain doctor and I thought you could never love me. So I forced myself to move on and tried forgetting the feelings, but as you said the more I tried, the more we went through together and the more I loved you. So Tony DiNozzo, I choose to love you back."

Tony grinned widely and leaned down to capture her sweet smiling lips with his own. As they broke apart a few seconds later, Tony hugged Ziva to him. They were both smiling widely. Tony sighed, "Happy Birthday to me."


End file.
